<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malam Minggu by Lunarea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941197">Malam Minggu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea'>Lunarea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malam minggu, melodi sember lagu Potong Bebek Angsa, dan Dmitri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banyu Biru/Dmitri Anarghya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malam Minggu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rangkaian melodi mengalun sember dari gitar Banyu. Tiap alat musik itu jatuh ke tangan Dmitri, suara yang dihasilkan tak ada indah-indahnya. Yang indah cuma wajah pemuda itu, yang menggemaskan ketika sedang serius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malam Minggu. Sebagian besar penghuni kos memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar, jalan-jalan dengan pacar atau hanya duduk-duduk membakar uang dalam bentuk rokok sambil mengobrol di tempat makan yang digandrungi muda-mudi—</span>
  <em>
    <span>atau di warung Indomie, terserah, lah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Malam Minggu. Harusnya Dmitri tak terkurung di kamar kos Banyu… </span>
  <em>
    <span>kan?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dmitri yang selalu bebas, tak peduli orang bilang apa tentang preferensi seksualnya. Dmitri yang biasanya bisa gandeng sana, gandeng sini. Dmitri yang tak ingin bahagianya terbelenggu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dmitri yang seperti itu, dengan Banyu yang penakut. Takut hubungan mereka ketahuan, takut orang melabelinya dengan cap yang tak diinginkan—takut ini, takut itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tak seharusnya Dmitri ada di ruangan ini, belajar lagu </span>
  <em>
    <span>Potong Bebek Angsa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Netra cokelat bertemu dengan miliknya yang gelap kelam. “Banyu?” Ia tersenyum kala Banyu membelainya lembut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamu nggak bosan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bosan belajar gitar? Nggak. Aku nggak akan bosan sampai bisa mainin lagu ini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorotnya lugu dengan nada yang polos. Banyu jadi ingin mengecup bibir itu, yang ranum, yang membentuk senyum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nggak bosan tiap </span>
  <em>
    <span>weekend </span>
  </em>
  <span>nggak ke mana-mana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apa kau tak bosan ada di kamar ini ketika biasanya kau bisa bebas mengepak sayap di luar sana?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nggak. Kan ada kamu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ada rasa kosong yang menghimpit dada. “Nggak capek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capek belajar gitar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Dmitri tak pernah suka pembicaraan berat yang menggetarkan. Seperti perasaan. Atau hubungan mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capek pacaran begini. Di kamar. Nggak ada yang tau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adit tau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selain Adit.” Banyu menghela napas pelan, tertahan. “Kamu baru sekali ini begini, kan? Biasanya kamu bisa bebas pacaran di luar. Pasangan kamu nggak pernah takut-takut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kamu</span>
  </em>
  <span> nggak pernah takut-takut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yaa, yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kan, satu frekuensi. Nggak peduli. Plus aku dan mereka cuma main-main. Seringnya, sih, begitu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makanya. Kamu nggak bosan? Nggak capek? Nggak kesal karena aku nggak mengakui </span>
  <em>
    <span>aku dan kamu</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sepasang mata sewarna teh. Lembut. Hangat. Sabar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dmitri meletakkan gitar Banyu di atas kasur, lantas beringsut mendekat. Rebah kepalanya di ceruk leher Banyu; dapat Banyu rasakan ia bernapas dalam-dalam di sana, menghirup aromanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku dan pacar-pacarku sebelumnya? </span>
  <em>
    <span>We got nothing to lose.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nggak ada tanggung jawab apa-apa kecuali ke diri sendiri.” Jemari ramping itu meraih tangan Banyu, membawanya ke pipi, seakan minta dibelai—yang mana tak segan Banyu lakukan. “Kamu beda. Kamu sayang keluargamu. Kamu anak merangkap kakak merangkap ayah. Kamu bertanggung jawab dan aku hargai semua yang kamu punya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku nggak mau nyakitin kamu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku nggak sakit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banyu menatap wajah yang tengadah itu. Menggali-gali di sorot matanya, entah apa yang dicari. Mungkin kebenaran—atau kebohongan. Atau rasa sakit. Atau apa saja yang bisa ia temukan di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku sayang kamu, tau? Nggak mau kamu sakit karena aku pengecut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bukan pengecut. Kamu memilih mempertahankan aku </span>
  <em>
    <span>dan</span>
  </em>
  <span> hidupmu. Kita nggak bisa egois. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aku </span>
  </em>
  <span>nggak bisa egois.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kau bisa kalau mau. Membonsaiku. Tapi hatimu terlalu lembut untuk itu. Selalu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bibir itu bagai kelopak mawar halus ketika Banyu mengecupnya. Pelan-pelan. Hati-hati. Singkat saja. Ia tak ingin melumat, hanya ingin merasa, mengecap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku nggak tau sampai kapan bisa begini. Kamu mungkin males di tengah jalan, lalu pergi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kalau mikirin itu, ya mungkin kejadiannya bakal begitu. Tapi siapa peduli, sih?” Senyum itu masih rekah, indah. “Aku nggak suruh kamu menutup mata, tapi nikmati aja yang kita punya sekarang. Masih ada waktu buat aku, buat kamu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satu lagi kecup gemas. Dmitri terasa seperti gula-gula kapas rasa stroberi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Ia melirik dua bungkus kosong Koalala di sebelah kaki Dmitri. Oh. Pantas manis.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aku sayang kamu juga, </span>
  <em>
    <span>by the way.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genjrengan gitar sember. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Potong bebek angsa, masak di kuali…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dmitri nyengir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aku sayang kamu juga, Banyu.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>